Un jour comme les autres
by Wolfeuse
Summary: Harry est un étudiant de la fac , ce jour il est allé faire une ballade dans les bois avec ses amis ! Slash Harry/Fenrir
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour comme les autres...**

_**Slash Harry & Fenrir **_

_**Yaoi, les homophobes passez-votre chemin.**_

_**Disclamer : Les Personnages sont à JK. Rowling **_

_Monde sans magie : Harry est étudiant de Fac, ami avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ce jour, quelqu'un le repéra. _

_(Note :Le résumé n'est pas clair, mais bon lisez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé)_

-Harry !

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-Je voudrais de te demander un truc... dit-il tout gêné

-Oh toi, tu voudrais sortir avec une fille, c'est Hermione ? Je le savais !

-Bin ouais c'est un peu près ça et Hermione, ba... comment dire ? J'ai peur qu'elle dise non en fait !

-Je crois que pour ça, t'as pas à t'en faire ! Elle va dire oui tout de suite ! Vu comme elle te regarde !

-Merci

-Tu vas lui dire quand ?

-Ce soir répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Les garçons ! Vous venez, on va être en retard !

-Ouais ouais on arrive !

Harry regarda sa fac, il y était ! Enfin ! Il avait détesté le lycée et avait prié tous les jours pour que ce clavaire se termine. Le cour d'anglais se passa comme d'habitude, pas d'accrochage, rien !

Une fois terminé, les trois amis allèrent manger au Macdo, pratique vu qu'il était devant la Fac.

Ils avaient installés une petite routine, tranquille, sans encombre.

-Dites Hermione et Ron sa vous dit, une ballade dans les bois ?

-Ouais ce serait génial !

-Oui et en plus sa fait du bien de sortir de cette fac, faut dire que le boulot c'est bien mais la détente c'est mieux.

Le brun et le rouquin se regardèrent étonnés puis reportèrent leur attention vers leur amie.

Quoi dit celle ci géné d'etre le centre

Harry moqueur répondit :

-Depuis quand Hermione Granger première de la classe préfère-t-elle se reposer plutot que travailler ?! Voyons ce n'est pas bien ! Il faut se reprendre, le travail c'est important terminal-t-il dans une parfait imitation de la brune.

-Mais c'est toujours important seulement il aussi se reposer de temps en temps.

Une fois arrivé les trois amis se baladèrent tranquillement et sereinement, personne ne se doutait qu'une paire de yeux les suivait...

_**Comment c'était ? Je sais j'ai été absente longtemps mais je voulais refaire se chapitre j'espère qu'il est bien qu'avant.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un jour comme les autres...**

_**Slash Harry & Fenrir **_

_**Yaoi, les homophobes passez-votre chemin.**_

_**Disclamer : Les Personnages sont à JK. Rowling **_

_Monde sans magie : Harry est étudiant de Fac, ami avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ce jour, quelqu'un le repéra. _

_(Note :Le résumé n'est pas clair, mais bon lisez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé,)_

_& blablabla : pensée_

-Cette odeur, une merveilleuse odeur, un soumis, un tout jeune soumis, mon compagnon.

Fenrir Greyback huma l'air pour savoir d'où venait cette odeur, il était évident qu'il chercherait à qui appartient cette odeur qui l'adorait tant. Il se rapprocha donc de l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur de son compagnon, mais, d'un seul coup l'odeur disparut ne laissant que des odeurs de la ville.

Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas grave, il l'a retrouvé c'était sur.

* * *

_Un peu plus loin, dans la Fac de Harry_

-Ron, tu vas participer à la course de dimanche ?

-ah, non pas cette-fois, j'ai promis à Hermione de l'emmener voir le film avec Orlando Bloom, je sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ! Franchement ! Tu peux me le dire ? Hein ?

-Euh, T'es en train de devenir jaloux d'une star de célébrités, là. Et puis faut avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal Orlando avec ces muscles et ses...

-Stop ! Je veux plus rien entendre ! T'es p'être gay mais pas moi alors mollo, moi je préfère ceux avec de la poitrine, tu vois le genre ?

-Ouais. Dit-il pensant le brun se replongea dans ses souvenirs, le jour où il avait annoncé qu'il était gay, il avait eu peur que ses amis soit dégoutés, pas que le fait d'être homosexuel le dérange ou qu'il en ai honte, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui tout le monde acceptés que certains personnes femmes ou hommes aiment le même sexe mais il y avait toujours des personnes qui trouvait cela anormal, et il avait eu peur que ses amis soient de ceux-là.

_Flash Back_

_POV DE HARRY_

_& On se calme, y'a pas de soucis, je suis gay, je l'assume, c'est bon &_

-Les amis, j'ai quelque choses à vous dire.

-Oui ?

-je...je suis gay.

Un blanc, le silence le plus total, puis :

-J'en pouvais plus garder le secret

-Tu le savais ?

-J'ai deviné, faut dire qu'avec Cho, c'était moyen moyen.

Ravi que prenait la tournure des événement,harry se tourna vers Ron beaucoup plus silencieux

-Ron ? Interrogea-il inquiet

-Quoi ? Au pour ça, eh bien je dois dire que sa fait un p'tit choc mais bon si tu es heureux comme ça , sa me va .

-Merci

_Fin du flash back_

-Un p'tit feu de camp sa te dit Harry ? Que tout les deux ? Comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Pas qu'un peu, c'est okay

-Alors à ce soir.

_Dans la soirée..._

-Dis Harry

-Oui

-Je voudrais pas te rendre triste mais tu ne penses pas à tes parents des fois ? Ou à ta grande soeur ?

-Si je me demande des fois si … Eh attend t'as pas entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bruit, on aurait dit un grognement.

"H- Harry… loup !" Harry stoppa net en voyant un énorme loup gris s'approcher de Ron. S'il n'avait été en état de choc, il aurait probablement tourné les talons et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire était de regarder le plus gros… _loup_ sur lequel il est jamais posé les yeux. "Cours, Harry! Cours !" Les yeux bleus de Ron le suppliaient de bouger.

"Je ne peux simplement pas …" Il commença à reculer pendant que le loup reniflait le dos tremblant de Ron avec son museau blanc.

Le pied d'Harry rencontra une brindille qui se brisa en deux. Les larges oreilles grises du loup s'animèrent puis un regard ambre flamboyant rencontra deux yeux verts terrifiés. Tout se figea pendant quelques instants puis Harry s'agenouilla lentement en face de Ron et tendit la main à son ami sans jamais quitter le loup des yeux. Ses mouvements étaient prudents au cas où l'animal fut aussi effrayé que lui… mais il en doutait. La chose était énorme, bien plus grand qu'eux deux réunis. Ses narines flairèrent en direction de la main d'Harry avant de revenir à Ron.

Arrondissant le dos, le loup encercla les deux adolescents, gardant ses yeux méfiants sur la petite forme d'Harry. "Viens, Ron," siffla doucement le brun tandis que son ami regardait, en état de choc, le loup qui leur tournait autour. "Prends ma main, espèce d'idiot."

Une main pâle pris la sienne en tremblant et Harry le mit sur pied tant bien que mal. Tous deux se tenaient côte à côte et reculaient hors de portée du loup. Instantanément, la bête rabattit les oreilles en arrière et montra les crocs de façon menaçante. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Ron en s'accrochant au poignet d'Harry.

En voyant ce mouvement, le loup grogna sourdement et fixa son regard sur Ron en faisant un pas en avant. "Cours… maintenant." Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent et sprintèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent loin du loup et de la maison. Tous deux faisaient de la course et tous deux étaient rapide – mais Harry était le plus rapide des deux. Ses foulées étaient plus courtes que celles de Ron mais il avait la vivacité et la vitesse pour le dépasser lui … mais malheureusement il n'était pas plus rapide qu'un loup.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit le loup dépasser Ron sans s'en soucier. Ses yeux ambre étaient focalisés sur Harry et uniquement sur lui. Regardant de nouveau devant lui, il accéléra encore sa course. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la forêt s'éclaircir. Peut-être que le loup ne les suivrait pas en terrain découvert ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'atteindre la lumière et…

Des dents pointues attrapèrent sa chaussure, le faisant tomber à plat ventre. Ron, lui fuit vers la ville , plus terrorisé que jamais.

Le brun lui essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre debout mais c'était peine perdu, le loup était déjà sur lui,

Il regarda harry puis fit une chose des plus spectaculaire, il se transforma devenant un homme sous les yeux du brun...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-- Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Review ?**


End file.
